PLDs are a well-known type of integrated circuit that may be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, Input/Output Blocks (IOBs), Configurable Logic Blocks (CLBs), dedicated Random Access Memory Blocks (BRAM), multipliers, Digital Signal Processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, Delay Lock Loops (DLLs), Multi-Gigabit Transceivers (MGTs) and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by Programmable Interconnect Points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and the programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells during a configuration event that defines how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data may be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration (programming) sequence.
For all of these PLDs, the functionality of the device is controlled by configuration data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The configuration data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Some PLDs, such as the Xilinx Virtex® FPGA, can be programmed to incorporate blocks with pre-designed functionalities, i.e., “cores”. A core can include a predetermined set of configuration data bits that program the FPGA to perform one or more functions. Alternatively, a core can include source code or schematics that describe the logic and connectivity of a design. Typical cores can provide, but are not limited to, DSP functions, memories, storage elements, and math functions. Some cores include an optimally floor planned layout targeted to a specific family of FPGAs. Cores can also be parameterizable, i.e., allowing the user to enter parameters to activate or change certain core functionality.
Generally, clock modules are not instantiated within the cores, since such a design precludes the possibility of sharing clock modules between multiple cores that exist within the same clock domain. Instead, clock module instantiation and associated clock signal routing to each core within a particular design is considered to be a manual effort, since clock signal timing associated with many complicated designs is critical to the success of the designs. Clock signal skew, clock signal loading, etc., are some of the design considerations that are to be taken into account for any design that exhibits critical timing constraints.
The designer, therefore, manually instantiates clock modules in accordance with the design's clocking needs. In addition, the designer routes fixed-frequency oscillator output signals to the inputs of the instantiated clock modules and routes clock output signals from the instantiated clock modules to the clock input signals of the cores that are integrated within the design. In many instances, however, such a manual effort is simply not necessary, since the clock signal timing constraints for many designs are not critical. Efforts continue, therefore, to further automate the FPGA design process so that the designer may be relieved of manual clock signal design/distribution efforts for designs whose timing constraints are more relaxed.